


Stephanie's Envy

by thepfeffernusse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepfeffernusse/pseuds/thepfeffernusse
Summary: In a world where lactation is an expected, and anxiously awaited, part of puberty for girls, one high school senior is understandably upset that her milk has yet to come in. As she begins to lose all hope that it will ever happen for her, she gets more than she bargained for when the day finally arrives.This is the first chapter of a four-to-five part series I'm planning to work through over the next few months between my many other projects.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue/When the Time Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a prompt from an anonymous stranger. If you're reading this, I hope you enjoy what I came up with!

**Prologue:**

**_Stephanie’s Diary_ **

_March 21_ _th_ _:_

_Here we are again, practically the end of another school year. I can't believe it's my last one as a high schooler. It felt like a lifetime! College is so close and I can't wait to get a chance to start over where no one knows about me or my little—problem._

_There are things I'll miss about it, all the same. My friends are probably going to split up and go to other schools and we'll be lucky if we see much of each other after this summer. They still tease me sometimes, aside from Victoria, of course. That's one thing I definitely won't miss, but I hope we stay in touch. That said, if I'm lucky, no one will even know that I don't use the milk room. They'll probably just think I either milk earlier in the day or don't produce much. It'll be a nice change to not have an entire school full of people who know I'm a freak of nature._

_Mom still says I shouldn’t tie my self-worth to something like that, but she's drained gallons every day since she was sixteen. She has no idea what it's like to be completely dry at my age. The only other woman I can find who didn't lactate after puberty was in a sideshow in the 1930s. I guess it could have been fake, maybe she just milked herself dry over and over again throughout the day, but she seemed real enough by all accounts._

_I just don't feel like a woman. I still feel like a little girl. I have big enough boobs, at least there's that, but they don't_ **do** _anything. It's humiliating to watch freshmen go into the milk room at break time and know I’ll probably never need to. The one time I tried to pretend, back in my freshman year, I got caught almost immediately by Jennifer Hunt and thought I would die from the shame. It took the cheerleaders about a year to stop calling me ‘Powder’...you know, because I'm dry._

_I hope that my milk comes in someday by some miracle, but I know it’s pretty much impossible at this point. I know it would have happened by now if it was going to, but I still dream about being a mature, productive woman. I should probably stop now before I make myself cry again. I just want to be normal._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**_When the Time Comes_ **

"Stephy, get up!" Stephanie's mom called out from down the hall. "You're gonna be late if you don't start moving!"

Stephanie slowly raised herself from her sheets, blearily opening one eye against the bright glare of the sun through her window. She could already tell that she wasn't feeling particularly well today. Her head felt fuzzy and her muscles ached, especially her pectorals, for some reason. She forced both of her bright blue eyes open, squinting against the light that assaulted her senses and sneezing a few times due to a parasympathetic reflex that she always found so annoying.

"I'm up, Mom!" She shouted through her closed door once her sneezing fit had subsided.

She heard the latch of her door rattle as her mother opened it and stepped inside. Her mom was very pretty, uncomfortably so for Stephanie sometimes. She often caught what few male friends she had ogling her mother at every opportunity and making lame excuses when she called them out on it. At 39, Melody Wallace had a very lightly lined, heart-shaped face, a body that was only very slightly pudgy in an attractive way, and huge breasts that produced more milk per day than anyone else Stephanie knew personally; usually about four gallons a day. She always carefully pumped and stored every drop she produced for the Milk Maids’ Foundation, which distributed it to needy children the world over. Stephanie had always wanted to be like her mom but fate had been cruel and she had yet to produce so much as a drop, unheard of for an eighteen-year-old girl.

“I’m feeling weird this morning,” Stephanie told her.

"Weird how?" Melody asked, feeling Stephanie’s forehead with the back of one hand. "You're not very warm."

"I'm feeling kind of achy for some reason, I'm sure I’ll be fine once I get up.”

Stephanie stood up and stretched her sore muscles, feeling a few tendons crack and pop as she did so. Her mother walked towards the door and turned to face Stephanie as she left the room.

“If you need to stay home, just let me know, I can call the school. You’ve had perfect attendance for years, you’ll be alright.”

“I’m fine, Mom, really,” she said. “Just let me take a shower and I’ll be out for breakfast in a few minutes.”

Melody took her daughter at her word and left without a fuss. Stephanie followed her out and went straight to the bathroom, starting the shower and looking at her exhausted face in the mirror. She hoped that the dark circles under her eyes would fade over the course of the day, but she supposed they probably wouldn’t. It felt like she hadn’t slept at all for some, even though she had gone to bed early the night before. 

Once she was in the shower she started feeling around her body and trying to determine why the muscles of her shoulders, chest, and back were so sore. She couldn’t think of any strenuous activity that may have left her sore when she thought over the last few days. She mostly just stayed in her room and played video games or read webcomics during her weekends. The hot water seemed to do her some good, one way or the other, and she emerged from her room several minutes later, fully dressed in her school uniform and ready for breakfast.

“There are waffles over there,” Melody said, pointing to the counter near the fridge in the corner of the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Just some water,” Stephanie said. “I’m trying to cut down on the sugar. You know, for graduation, and the waffles will be more than I’m supposed to have, as is.”

“A little juice never hurt anyone, but fine.”

Stephanie grabbed her waffles and ate them plain, her mother’s Belgian waffles were legendary and they didn’t need anything to accompany them. Melody plopped a few pieces of bacon down on her plate and walked away, removing her apron as she went.

“Alright,” she said. “If that’s you taken care of, I have a date with a pump in the garage. I’m a little overfull this morning and I can already feel a huge let–down coming on. Do you need anything else before you leave, honey?”

Jealousy, unbidden and unfair, rose to the surface. Stephanie despised her mother, and herself a bit later, as she spoke so freely about her need to milk herself so nonchalantly. She knew how sensitive Stephanie was about her condition and here she was, thoughtlessly talking about producing more than usual. Melody seemed to read between the lines and interpreted her daughter’s extended silence as a danger signal.

“Oh, I’m sorry, sweetie.” She said, walking to her daughter and hugging her close to her firm, swollen bosom. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I just wasn’t thinking about it.”

“It’s fine, Mom,” Stephanie said flatly. “I need to get going. The bus will be here soon.”

Melody released her hold on Stephanie, who practically ran to the front door, grabbing her backpack on the way out of the kitchen without looking back. She vaguely considered going after her to assure Stephanie that she would be alright, but it seemed like that wouldn’t help anything now. Giving it up as a loss, Melody retreated to her garage where the oversized pump that would bring her relief awaited.

Meanwhile, Stephanie walked briskly down the street from her home with a stiffness brought on by jealous rage. She couldn’t believe that she was eighteen as of two months ago and still hadn’t produced _anything_ . Meanwhile, her mother’s production seemed to have ramped up _again_. She had never needed to pump so urgently before noon until that very morning. It wasn’t uncommon for production to increase or decrease from time to time, but her mother always seemed to just make more and more despite her age. It was almost as if she were magically siphoning away anything that her daughter should rightfully be producing and adding it to her own.

She reached the bus stop and waited for a few minutes, still seething at the unfairness of her life until the bus arrived. When it pulled up, she saw several younger girls seated at the front of the bus and then heard them talking animatedly about their morning pump.

“Almost two cups!” A cute redhead said to her two blonde friends. “I’m starting to make a lot more lately!”

The other girls giggled until all three of them made eye contact with Stephanie, at which time they quickly busied themselves with their bags or phones. It was the price of her infamy as the Milkless Wonder, everyone in the school knew her. Did no one understand what it was like? She didn’t want everyone to make a big deal about it and remind her of her miserable existence every second of the day.

_No, of course they don’t._ She thought. _They’re not freaks, there isn’t a single girl anywhere above the age of thirteen who’s completely dry._

As she found her seat towards the back of the bus, her friend, Victoria, waved to her enthusiastically. Stephanie’s mood began to brighten as soon as she saw her friend’s warm smile. Victoria was the only one among her friends that never teased her about her inability to lactate. She and her mother were the most positive forces in her life and she truly appreciated them, even when she wanted to wring their necks for thoughtlessly expressing their milk in front of her all the time. She knew it wasn’t fair, they had to do it, it was a biological function, but she still couldn’t get over how irritating it was whenever they pumped while she was around. Especially when Victoria insisted that she accompany her to the milk room, a place she would rather die than be caught inside of again after her disastrous failure three years ago.

“Morning!” Victoria said with her customary cheer, her dark eyes trained directly onto Stephanie’s blue ones. “Is something wrong?”

Victoria had always been a heavier girl, even as a kid, but growing taller since they had started high school had done her a lot of good. Where she had been squat and stout as a kid, Victoria was now pleasantly chubby, with just a little bit of a belly and a body that was absolutely made of curves. Her full breasts were a few sizes larger than Stephanie’s own and she had wide ‘child-bearing’ hips paired with a round, shelf-like ass and a surprisingly small waist. She had a pretty, round face with delicate, doll-like features, and dark silky hair. Most of the guy’s in school had noticed Victoria’s looks and asked her out at least once, but Victoria didn’t seem interested in dating. She was too addicted to the MMOs she and Stephanie were always playing together.

“I’ll be alright,” Stephanie responded at last. “Mom just got under my skin a little this morning. She’s having a _very_ productive day.”

Victoria understood at once. Stephanie tended to get moody when someone inevitably reminded her of her condition. She decided to try to lift her friend’s mood the best way she knew how.

“Dan was giving you eyes again when you walked by,” she said with a knowing smile. “I saw him checking you out. He really seems to have a thing for you.”

“What does he want with me anyway?” Stephanie asked exasperatedly, her misery forgotten for the moment.

“He just likes you, what does it matter?”

“It matters because I’m tired of catching him staring at me in class.”

“Oh come on, he’s cute.”

“Not cute enough to get away with that.”

Just then the bus stopped again to let more students on and Stephanie had to fight the urge to hide as her mortal enemy got on board as she had every day at this stop for the last four years. Jennifer Hunt stepped on the bus a few seconds after her tits came through the door. She was the biggest in the school by a large margin, bigger even than Stephanie’s mom, though she didn’t produce as much milk; at least not yet. Her favorite pastime was reminding Stephanie that she had huge, over-productive boobs and Stephanie couldn’t fill a teaspoon. She had been the one to give her such a hard time after the incident in the milk room in their freshman year.

“Jennifer Cunt,” Victoria said sardonically, under her breath. “As I live and breathe.”

She smiled at Stephanie and then suddenly pulled her head down to her boobs, which were a little overly firm due to the excess milk currently stored within. Victoria never pumped before school for some reason, always waiting until she could go to the milk room at school.

“Sorry,” Victoria muttered to Stephanie as she struggled to pull her head up. “But if it looks like you’re actually upset she shouldn’t bother you. Just act like you’re crying or something. And stop struggling!”

Stephanie stopped trying to escape her friend’s cavernous cleavage and instead began to pretend she was sobbing into Victoria’s tits, shuddering occasionally to sell it more convincingly. Jennifer just went by, looking at Victoria and Stephanie with something akin to disgust plain on her face, but not saying a word. She took her seat at the back of the bus on the widest bench, which was always reserved for the girls who needed the extra room for their tits.

“Ha!” Victoria said, lifting Stephanie’s face from her chest. “See? I told you she’d leave you alone.”

“Yeah,” Stephanie coughed. “All it took was you smothering me half to death.”

Despite herself, Stephanie did appreciate her friend’s quick thinking. Jennifer’s obnoxious, repetitive bullying would likely have put her over the edge and that wouldn’t have been good for anyone. This way, they at least got to relax and talk until they arrived at school. Victoria spent the ride showing Stephanie a few pictures of her cats and some funny memes she had found online in the hope that Stephanie would cheer up.

By the time they got to school, Victoria’s relentless cheerfulness had vastly improved Stephanie’s mood. She was still worried about the inevitable daily prodding from Jennifer, but she felt like she could handle it a bit better now. They got off of the bus and began to file into the school, Stephanie heading straight for her locker and Victoria practically running for the milk room. Stephanie almost felt brave enough to go in with her to keep her company while she pumped, but thought better of it. It would be best if she were never seen within several yards of the door. Jennifer would be only too happy to revive the old nicknames and stir up trouble for her again.

Stephanie retrieved a few notebooks from her locker, stuffed them into her backpack, and made her way to her first-period classroom. Her English teacher, Mr. Volta, greeted her as she walked in with his customary nod as he rifled through his desk for something, probably a pair of reading glasses. He was always losing them.

"Good morning, Mr. Volta." She said as she took her usual seat on the second row of chairs.

"Morning, Ms. Wallace," he replied, still rattling things around in the drawer. "I seem to have lost my last pair of glasses."

_Called it._

"You should think about getting one of those strap things and start wearing them around your neck."

"I'd just have to remember that, too." He laughed. "I'm a mess, I know."

The rest of the class began filing in, Jennifer making up the end of the line. Her huge boobs bounced into the room and she followed where they led. She clearly hadn't visited the milk room after their arrival so she could be as big as possible for a little longer. Some girls did that as a sort of power move. Stephanie always imagined it would be very uncomfortable, almost like when you needed to pee but had to hold it, but she had no idea. It could be practically orgasmic, for all she knew.

Mr. Volta got the class's attention and began his typical, animated lecture on the day's subject. Stephanie tried to pay attention, but the soreness in her muscles seemed to be returning. It only got worse as the class went on and Stephanie found herself shifting uncomfortably in her seat by the halfway point. Her upper back, chest, and shoulders were all suddenly feeling very stiff. A few minutes later there was a strange itching and tingling sensation in the vicinity of her nipples that she just couldn’t stand anymore. She raised her hand above her head and waited for Mr. Volta to notice. When he finally turned and saw her, he stopped talking, looking at her quizzically.

"Uh, yes?" He said, unused to her, of all people, interrupting his flow.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Volta," Stephanie said with an involuntary grimace as her chest seemed to grow hot suddenly. "May I please be excused for a few minutes? I'm feeling a little ill."

Her teacher ran a hand through his thinning hair and rubbed the back of his neck. He was a bit of a scatterbrain and interruptions always left him disoriented.

"I suppose so, sure. Run back when you can, alright? I'm getting to the really important part."

Stephanie nodded and picked up her backpack as she quickly left the room. Someone sniggered, but she ignored it. Once outside of the classroom, she made a run down the wide hall towards the bathroom. If she could get her bra off, maybe she could figure out what the hell was happening. Her breasts were starting to feel almost as if something were squeezing them. She entered the bathroom, threw her backpack down next to the door, and immediately began to shed layers. First the knit vest, then the blouse, and finally her thin undershirt. She unhooked her bra as she walked into a stall, just in case anyone else came into the restroom.

As she pulled her arms free of the straps and hung her bra on the hook of the stall door, she immediately noticed that both of her boobs were a feverish, pink color that she associated with a rash or some sort of allergic reaction. She raised one hand tentatively and pressed on the upper curve of her right boob. It sank into the soft flesh at first, as usual, but suddenly her fingers seemed to hit an unexpectedly firm spot. Curiously, she turned her hand for better leverage and gave it an experimental squeeze. There was a feeling of pins–and–needles from her nipple for a split second and then nothing. Feeling a building pressure in her tit, she tried once more, unsure of what could be happening and not daring to believe it could be what she hoped.

This time, as she squeezed, a single, tiny drop of liquid formed on the very tip of her nipple. She apprehensively swiped it up on a fingertip and brought it to her lips, tasting it. It was, without a doubt, breast milk, milk _she_ had produced. It was a laughably tiny amount, but, after six years of waiting for her milk to come in, she was as happy as if she had broken a world record in daily production. She brought both hands to her left breast and tried to milk herself with a gentle pulling motion as she had seen her mother do from time to time as a kid. To her delight, a tiny, if brief, stream of liquid sprayed out of her nipple.

_I can't believe it! I'm lactating! I’m finally doing it!_

She was overjoyed, as she brazenly walked out of the stall, completely topless, and retrieved her clothes. Her milk, pitiful as it was for a girl her age, had finally come in. She hoped it would continue to build for the next few hours so she could surprise Victoria at lunchtime. No, she couldn’t wait that long. Victoria needed to know immediately. With any luck, they would be using the milk room together for the first time before they graduated. She hoped she produced enough to need it, which would ensure Jennifer couldn’t joke about her anymore.

The soreness of her muscles and the ache in her breasts were still noticeable, but she felt less anxious about it all now that she knew it was because of her milk coming in. She noticed as she put her bra back on that her boobs were just a little bigger. The bra was oddly tight and there was no doubt that her mammaries were swelling. Based on all the research she had done about girls who developed late, though they were still generally only fifteen at the oldest, they could expect to grow around two sizes once their milk came in due to hormonal changes. It didn’t always happen, and Stephanie’s case was a little old, but she hoped it would still work as usual. She was happy enough with her D-cups, but bigger would certainly be better, especially now that she could finally make Jennifer shut the hell up. The bigger she got, the easier that would be.

Thinking she was getting way ahead of herself since she had only just had her first tiny production, Stephanie put all of her clothes back on, making sure that everything was in order before exiting the bathroom and heading back to class for the last few minutes of Mr. Volta's lecture, though she was now far too excited to pay any attention to it.


	2. Ebb & Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right where chapter one left off, Stephanie runs to tell Victoria the good news. Victoria is over the moon about it all and they spend the rest of the school day trying to contain their elation. Once she gets home, Stephanie tells Melody the good news, and the mother and daughter enjoy a meal together to celebrate. All seems right with the world, at last.

Stephanie had barely listened to what little of the lecture remained. Once class was dismissed, she turned around in her chair and excitedly hissed for Victoria to follow her to her locker. They both rushed out of the classroom and went straight down the hall.

“What’s going on?” Victoria asked as she huffed along behind her friend. “Why the sudden urgency?”

“Just come on!” Stephanie said without turning around. “I don’t want to make a scene, but I have something to tell you.”

They practically jogged along, Victoria’s bountiful body jiggling and swaying as she tried to keep up, she wasn’t exactly built for speed or moving through crowds. Once they arrived at their lockers, which were fortunately right next to each other, Stephanie pretended to reach in for something and muttered to her friend as she panted and wheezed.

“It finally happened!” Stephanie said.

“What–happened?” Victoria asked, between almost comically huge gasps for air.

“My milk came in! After all this time, I’m not a freak! I'm finally just like everybody else!”

Victoria stood still for a moment, blinking up at Stephanie vaguely until she suddenly let out a loud squeal, wrapped her arms around Stephanie, and proceeded to bounce up and down a few times. Her huge breasts rubbed pleasantly against Stephanie’s body as she did so, and a few people in the area were beginning to stare at them after the not-so-subtle outburst. Victoria paid them no mind, she just continued to hug her friend close and cheer.

“I told you it could still happen one day!” She laughed, and Stephanie saw with a slight shock that her friend was openly weeping with happiness. “Oh my god! How much?”

Stephanie felt herself come back down to earth a little at the question.

“Barely anything,” she said, somewhat dejectedly, but she perked up as she continued. “But I made _something_ , that’s what matters. I think the flow is just getting started.”

“I’m sure it is! If you’re anything like your mom, you’ll be blowing me out of the water by graduation next month.”

Victoria wiped the tears of joy from her eyes and then suddenly let out another high-pitched squeal of victory and punched the air.

“Jennifer is going to be so damn furious when she finds out her favorite punching bag is coming up in the world!”

She laughed and put her hands on her hips, widening her stance and cackling theatrically. Stephanie realized she was laughing and smiling along with her friend in a way she hadn’t done since she was thirteen. So much stress and pressure had been relieved that morning along with the tiny spray of milk she had produced. Things were looking up.

They made their way to the next class and spent the rest of the day failing to take notes or pay any real attention to their teachers. By lunchtime, they had informed the rest of their small friend group, the girls teasing her about waiting for so long and the guys awkwardly congratulating her and blushing. Once school finally let out, Stephanie and Victoria made their way to the bus that would take them home, the latter asking an endless stream of questions.

“Do you have a lot of tenderness right here?” She indicated the very top of her breasts where they met her ribcage. “I remember being sore as hell when I started.”

“Um,” Stephanie focused her attention on her chest for what had to be the millionth time that afternoon. “I think it’s a little sore around there, yeah.”

Victoria nodded sagely.

“Yeah, you should give yourself a little bit of a massage a few times a day. It’ll feel better and it’s supposed to stimulate the glands and help you produce more.”

“I’ll do that, then.”

“Also, if you start making anywhere near as much as your mom, make sure you get some quick access bras. A few seconds can mean the difference between spraying all over the place and getting pumped out in time. I found that out last summer when I started to pump more regularly.”

“Alright, mom,” Stephanie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Any other advice for me?”

“Oh!” Victoria said, raising a hand to her mouth in surprise. “You’re right! Your mom should be the one to tell you all this.”

“I was just kidding,” Stephanie said with a sigh. “I don’t mind. It’s nice of you to want to help me, but I don’t exactly know how much I’ll be making yet, anyway.”

“Well, I’m sure you’re going to make a ton,” The curvy brunette said matter-of-factly. “It’s in your blood! You could break records for all you know. Your body spent so long getting ready, why wouldn’t it make more than usual?”

“I really don’t think it works like that.”

“You don’t know that it doesn’t.”

Stephanie sighed again.

“Stop that! I’m serious!”

They both got onto the bus and continued chattering away, giggling and joking around in a way they hadn’t done since middle school. When the bus stopped in front of Victoria’s house sometime later, she stood up and gave Stephanie one final, squishy hug. Hugging Victoria was always like hugging a comfortingly oversized and overfilled stuffed animal to Stephanie. Her soft body pressed against you and made you feel as if nothing bad could ever happen again.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Victoria said. “Let’s talk some more this evening in-game. Ooh, maybe we could organize a raid with the clan later!”

“Sure,” Stephanie laughed. “You’d better get off before Ms. Dirk gets mad. She doesn’t like it when people take too long to get off.”

Victoria waved her hands dismissively, retrieved her bag, and made her way off the bus.

“So,” a voice from behind Stephanie suddenly spoke up. “What’s been going on today, Powder?”

Stephanie immediately recognized it as Jennifer’s voice. She had heard it deriding her for so long now that she would know it anywhere.

“None of your business.” She began, hoping she could maintain an even tone. “If I wanted everyone to know I would have told you first. God knows your mouth is the only thing bigger than your tits.”

Jennifer chuckled humorlessly.

“Was that supposed to be an insult?”

Stephanie turned to look at her tormentor and saw that she was currently bouncing her overdeveloped boobs up and down in her hands. The huge mounds of soft flesh quivered and rippled with each movement. If Stephanie didn’t hate their owner so much, she might have found the sight of all that delicious tit-flesh erotic, but she simply rolled her eyes and turned back to face the front of the bus and picked up her backpack since her house would be next on the itinerary. As the bus began to slow, Stephanie stood up without waiting for it to stop and began to move for the door.

“I’ll find out eventually, _Stephy_ ,” Jennifer called out to her as she walked away. “You know I always do.”

Stephanie visibly winced at the sound of the nickname only her closest friends and relatives used with her coming from the lips of her hated enemy. The amount of vitriol she managed to convey just by saying it was oddly impressive. Stephanie just ignored it and stepped off of the bus trying to convey confidence and security in her movement as she did so. She briefly saw Jennifer waving sarcastically at her from the back window as the bus drove away, but Stephanie just flipped her off with a confident smile and walked into her house.

“Oh, hi, Stephy!” Melody called out as her daughter walked into the living room.

Stephanie found her mother reclining on the couch and reading a trashy romance novel as she so often did. She had a mountain of them in the garage that she worked through during her extensive pumping sessions. She said they were about the only thing that writers produced with enough speed these days to keep up with her thrice daily pumps.

“I have great news, Mom!” Stephanie burst out, her excitement overcoming her. “My milk came in today!”

Melody stared at Stephanie for a few seconds before the true meaning of her daughter’s words hit her. She stood up quickly, causing her huge breasts to bounce wildly within the bodice of her sundress, and ran straight for her daughter to wrap her up in a bosomy hug.

“Oh my god!” She said as she squeezed Stephanie mercilessly. “I knew it would happen someday!”

She released Stephanie from her embrace and held her out at arms’ length to look at her.

“So, when did it happen?” She asked.

“Almost right after I got to school,” Stephanie said. “I was sitting in English class and my body felt stiff and sore. I got this weird hot feeling in my boobs so I asked to go to the bathroom and when I got there I realized there was a weird firm spot in one of them. When I pressed on it a few drops of milk came out. The other one made a little more, I got a spray out of it.”

Melody nodded along as she told her story. When she had finished, her mom stood up and clapped her hands together.

“Well, we have to celebrate tonight!” She said happily. “What do you want to eat?”

Stephanie was ready with a response before Melody even asked the question.

“Dad’s butter chicken!” She shouted.

It was a favorite from her childhood. Her dad, who had been an excellent professional chef, always used to make it for special occasions like birthdays or as a reward when she did well in school. He had been highly methodical, writing down all of his own versions of recipes and rewriting them when he found a better way to do it. It was the reason that Melody was such a master cook herself now. Except for her legendary waffles, those were a creation all her own.

“I guess I should have known.” Melody laughed, walking toward the kitchen. “You go get changed and I’ll have it ready in an hour or so.”

“Alright!”

With that, Stephanie practically sprinted down the hallway and flung herself into her bedroom. She stripped off her uniform quickly, giving herself a once-over in the mirror across from her bed. She wasn’t sure if she was imagining it or not, but her boobs looked significantly larger and seemed much more firm. She chalked it up to her milk building up all day and didn’t pay it any mind for the moment.

Once she had changed into her comfiest yoga pants and a loose t-shirt, she grabbed her laptop and made her way back to the kitchen. The smell of sautéed onions and browned butter hit her nose and as she entered the kitchen her mother threw a few chicken thighs coated in spices into the pot to sear.

"That smells great, Mom," Stephanie said. "Can I help?"

Melody, already turned to the side because she couldn't see the stove well over her huge boobs, shook her head and looked at Stephanie.

"Thanks," she said. "But you just sit in the living room and relax."

"I want to, though," Stephanie insisted. "I used to help Daddy all the time."

Melody's face softened as she was transported back to a happier time. She hadn't heard her daughter use that name in eight years. Not since Derek passed away.

"Sure," she said, now with a slight hitch in her voice. "Go ahead and get some yogurt out. I think there's still some of the homemade batch left in a jar somewhere, then grab some tomato paste from the pantry. The rice should be done in another minute."

They spent the next half hour talking, and sniffling a bit, as they fondly remembered Stephanie's father and prepared the rest of the meal. When it was done, they let it simmer for an hour as per the recipe’s instructions, which they spent watching TV and talking about school and the boys that seemed interested in Stephanie. Afterward, they finally sat down to a perfect meal and spent the next hour enjoying each other’s company in a way they hadn’t done for years.

“I’m stuffed,” Stephanie said after her second helping. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Oh, it was nothing,” Melody said with a wave of her hand. “Congratulations again, honey. I’m so happy for you.”

Stephanie smiled at her and picked up both of their plates, bringing them to the sink and rinsing them.

“I’m going to go to my room and play some games with Victoria for a while,” She told her mother. “Unless there’s something else you want to do?”

“No, no,” Melody said as she stood up. “I think I'll need to pump again in about another hour anyway. You go have fun.”

“Alright, talk to you later.”

With that, Stephanie went back to her bedroom and fired up her PC. The various fans and cooling systems roared to life and she put on her headset, ready for a marathon gaming session. As soon as she got logged into the game she got multiple messages from Victoria, who had already been playing for a while, was eagerly waiting for Stephanie to arrive.

_Hi!_ Came the first message, followed almost immediately by another. _OMG, where have you been? We’re getting a group together for that new raid, wanna join?_

Stephanie grinned to herself at the impatient, rapid-fire curiosity of her friend. When she was online she was like a different person. Just as enthusiastic, but much more insistent and in command. She supposed it had been Victoria that got her and so many of their friends online into the same group so she was their leader, in a way.

_I was having dinner with Mom._ She replied. _We were celebrating the new...developments. I definitely want in._

_Oh, hell yeah! _Came Victoria’s reply almost instantly. _To both things! Join my party and we’ll meet u at HQ. Need to wait until Rilumien gets here. He’s gonna be tank1 tonight._

Rilumien was Dan Greene’s screen name. Stephanie had spent a lot of time in-game with him before he had started staring at her at school, but she hadn’t spent much time with him since the whole thing had begun. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about it all. He was good-looking enough, but she found the fact that he hadn’t said so much as a word to her in the real world to be off-putting. She assumed he was just bashful, but he still should have been able to work up some courage by now.

_Do you think he’ll actually talk to me for a change?_ She asked.

_Huh?_ Victoria replied.

_ I mean Rilumien. He doesn’t ever talk to me irl, just stares a lot. _

_ Oh, that. I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s just a little shy, maybe you should cut him some slack and break the ice for him. _

_ I’d rather he just sack up and talk to me. It’s kind of hard to think much of a guy who’s too scared to talk to you. _

_ He’s cute! _

Stephanie sighed. Victoria had always wanted Dan to go out with her, she just loved to play matchmaker.

_I’ll think about it. _She typed a moment later. _He’d be a lot less creepy if he’d just say what’s on his mind instead of looking like he wants to eat my brains all the time._

Just then, she felt pressure in her chest. She looked down to see that her boobs seemed to have swollen up again over the last couple of hours. She smiled as she brought a hand up to feel one firm, full tit. The knowledge that her breasts were filling up with sweet milk brought her no end of satisfaction. She slipped her hand underneath her shirt and gave her nipple an experimental squeeze, feeling a small release of pressure and noticing a damp spot forming at her chest.

“Oops,” she giggled. “I guess I’ll have to get used to that.”

_Gimme a sec._ She typed. _Need to change shirts._

_ OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! _

Stephanie could practically hear Victoria’s enthusiasm for her new development as she read the reply with a satisfied smirk. She took off her headset and got up, slipping her shirt off to expose her upper half to the cool air of her room, her nipples hardening noticeably. She threw the shirt into her laundry hamper near her closet and walked to her dresser to retrieve another shirt. As she did, she noticed with satisfaction that her boobs hardly moved. They were so tight and full. She considered that maybe she needed to pump. They were starting to feel a little uncomfortably full now that she thought about it. She decided to ask her mom, walking to her door and cracking it open a bit to shout down the hallway.

“Mom!” She called. “Are you busy?”

There was no reply for a moment and then she heard a faint voice calling from the opposite side of the house.

“I’m pumping right now,” Melody shouted back. “What’s going on? Are you having trouble with something?”

“Nothing serious, I just wanted to get your opinion on something, take your time.”

“Alright, give me about half–no–on second thought, just give me about an hour.”

“Sure.”

She closed her door and looked at herself in the mirror. Considering it was her first day, she was producing a lot. There was a strange new urge in the back of her mind to release the contents of her breasts as soon as possible. It was totally new and alien to her, but she thought it was something she would likely need to get used to. As she thought about how long the raid was likely to last, she decided it would probably be best to get it all out now. She went to the bathroom and stepped into the tub, closing the shower curtain. She figured since she was inexperienced, to say the least, she should probably try to minimize the mess as much as possible.

As she began to carefully squeeze her right breast and pull her hand outward, towards the nipple, she felt instant pleasure and relief as the pearly liquid began to dribble from her nipple. She was disappointed by the pitiful display so she redoubled her efforts on the opposite breast and got a true stream to flow. It felt so good that she let out an involuntary moan and gave the right one another go. This time she managed to get a real flow going and saw multiple streams spray from several ducts at once.

She spent several minutes like that before she realized how long it had been since she left the game suspended. They were probably all waiting for her. She rinsed off quickly, noticing that her boobs were less taut, and decided that she had done enough for the evening. Wrapping a towel around her chest, she rushed back to her room and checked the screen to see multiple messages from Victoria and her other teammates.

_ Hello? McFly? _

_ Bueller...Bueller... _

_ Yunie? You there? _

_ YUNIE!!! _

_ she ded, lol _

She rapidly typed up a reply and then went to find a shirt, rushing back to her chair as she put it on.

_Sorry!_ _I was dealing with something important, I’m back!_

She had to deal with a few DMs from Victoria razzing her good-naturedly for running off to play with her boobs, but Stephanie was in such a good mood it didn’t matter. The raid began and they were off to discover what horrors awaited in the new haunted castle it took place in. When her mom showed up a while later to ask her what she had wanted before, Stephanie was too engrossed in the game to stop and just told her not to worry about it. Melody went off to bed with a shrug and smile.

The session went well into the night and by the time they managed to figure out all of the new mechanics required to reach the final boss they were too exhausted to finish. Since it was a school night they decided to try again later that week. Stephanie was so entranced that she never noticed the two tiny damp spots that formed on her shirt and by the time they finished she was so exhausted that she didn’t even notice that her tits had swollen up again. She got up from her computer and fell into bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.

##  * * *

Stephanie awoke suddenly in the wee hours of the morning with a strange feeling in her chest and dampness all around her. She was only half-awake as she looked around, confused, and she thought she had wet the bed for a split second until she came fully awake and looked down to see two mountainous orbs directly under her chin. Her breasts had swollen to an almost comical degree and they were now producing intermittent squirts of milk from each turgid nipple.

“Holy shit...” Stephanie said aloud.

As she sat up and felt the weight of her heavy and overfilled tits shift to her shoulders and back it was notably intense, to say the least. She’d always had fairly big breasts, especially considering she had been entirely dry up until the previous morning, and she was used to some weight. However, they had never been quite so heavy or bulky before. They had nearly doubled in size by her estimate and she knew right then that she needed to milk herself as soon as possible. She considered waking her mother but decided against it. There was no reason to disturb her with something like this. She wasn’t a little girl and she should handle this herself.

Stephanie crept into the bathroom across the hall and saw that the clock read ten minutes to 4 AM. It was probably too early to just stay up after her milking was done, but also too late to get any real sleep before she would have to wake up again. She silently bemoaned to herself that life was cruel, but at least she wasn’t dry anymore. She would probably need to make changes to her schedule and get used to things one way or the other and there was no time like the present, after all. As she entered the bathroom across the hall, she realized for the first time that the unused old-fashioned lactary would finally get some use. It was what they had used in the old days before breast pumps had become so efficient and cheap. Since she didn't have a pump of her own yet, she would just have to make do with the old-fashioned device.

She stepped up to the white porcelain basin that was hung on the wall opposite the toilet. It was always kept spotlessly clean by her mother despite the fact Stephanie had never needed it. It was a little lower than chest height, so that gravity could aid in the process just a bit, and had large indentations on the outer edge to make room for her hands. She checked in the cupboard beneath the sink to find several reusable glass bottles designed to clip beneath the lactary’s drain. A large lever could be pulled to divert the drainage to the bottle in case storage was preferred. Stephanie decided it may be best to follow her mother's example and donate her milk going forward.

Feeling awkward, Stephanie tried to find a good position and raised her hands to her breasts to begin her expression. As soon as she squeezed one swollen tit, however, she felt a hot flash of stimulation begin in the center of her breast before spreading out to the rest of her body in a wave of warmth and pleasure that settled somewhere in her abdomen. It was only a split-second of sensation, but she let out a gasp of pleasant surprise and stopped moving entirely. She was a virgin, but she had experienced an orgasm before. It wasn’t quite on par with what she had managed to do with a vibrator and her fingers, but it was close and she certainly hadn’t expected that. She squeezed her other boob as well and felt a similar sensation spread through her body before concentrating and then dissipating in the vicinity of her womb.

_I could get used to that_. She thought with a smile of lustful enjoyment. _My god, is this what it feels like for everyone? There’s no way._

As she milked herself over the next ten minutes, it occurred to her distantly that her boobs never seemed to be shrinking back down. No matter how long she went, they just stayed firm and full, but she was too tired to think too much about it at that time. What she fixated on after a while, her legs beginning to shake a bit at the pleasure the extended milking session was bringing her, was how this likely just made her a different kind of freak than she had been before her milk had come in. Ordinary women experienced some pleasurable sensations while milking themselves or pumping, some even engaged in sex play centered around their ability to lactate, but no one else she knew of derived actual sexual satisfaction just from the act of milking themselves. At least, no one had ever told her as much. She thought about some of the porn she had seen where women sprayed milk everywhere as they came, but she guessed that was something they used industry trickery to fake for the benefit of the lactation fetishists of the world.

There was a mild anxiety building within her that congealed over time into outright existential dread. She came out of her half-trance sometime later, looking up at the clock to see she had been milking for twenty minutes, far too long for it to have had so little effect. She looked down at her still-swollen tits and began to feel panic rising in her chest.

_ Do I need to get a pump already? How am I still full? _

She checked the bottle below the lactary and realized that she had filled it some time ago and the overflow had engaged, allowing the excess milk to drain off. Amazed and more than a little worried that her very first milking session had resulted in well over a liter of milk and her breasts were still seemingly as full as ever, she removed the bottle of milk and capped it. She would have to ask her mother if it was worth keeping when she woke up. She grabbed a second bottle, reengaged the bottling diverter on the drain, and began to milk herself once again. It was more desperate now and she was hoping to see some real changes in the fullness of her breasts.

Stephanie began pressing her breasts back against her chest, squeezing, and then pressing outward as hard as she could without pain. It was supposed to be the most effective way to stimulate them and, sure enough, the strongest stream yet began flowing from the end of each engorged nipple. She let out a sigh of relief as her let-down reflex seemed to fully engage this time, which she took as a good sign. Maybe the trickle she had managed before was so inefficient that it couldn't keep up. If this kept up, she figured she'd be fully drained in no time. More than that, the orgasmic sensations in her tits were so much stronger now. Her toes curled involuntarily and she let out low moans of satisfaction. If she'd been able to pay attention just then, she would have known that her breasts were releasing enough nutrition to feed an entire maternity ward and she may have worried a bit. However, she was utterly lost in pleasure; oblivious to the passage of time and the massive rivers of milk flowing from her body.

After a further five minutes had passed, her back was beginning to feel stiff and her muscles were getting tired. On top of all that, she had to have cum at least five times and her legs were getting shaky. She opened her eyes and craned her neck to try to get a look at the bottom of the lactary, but she couldn’t see the bottle well enough to tell if it had filled up or not. Her milk was flowing far too quickly now to risk spilling it all over the bathroom floor so she waited impatiently for it to slow to a trickle. While she waited, she noted that her breasts were significantly reduced and felt mostly empty as far as she could tell, but were still quite a bit larger than usual. As the last few drops of milk hung from her nipples, she pinched her areolae to ensure the flow had stopped and bent down to check the bottle. She found, once again, that the overflow had engaged and she had lost untold quantities of milk.

It was strange, she had always wanted to be productive when her milk finally came in, but now that it had, she found that it was mildly terrifying to produce so much right off the bat. She thought there was a decent chance that if she kept developing from this point she would outstrip even her mother within the week.

Stephanie thought about putting her two bottles of milk in the refrigerator but decided against it in the end. She didn't want to freak her mother out with her over-productivity when she found two mysterious bottles of milk in the fridge and put two and two together. Instead, she poured it all down the lactary's drain and went back to her room, wobbling as her legs still felt rubbery after the many orgasms she had experienced. She thought that if milking always felt like that she was never going to need to masturbate again.

She immediately collapsed into the chair at her desk and began to search online for anything and everything related to excessive lactation. There was nothing in her hour-long research session to suggest that her delayed development was the culprit, but also nothing seemed to rule it out. Her eyes began to blur as she read what felt like the hundredth article on the subject and she finally decided to give it up. She stretched her arms and leaned back in the chair, causing her breasts to settle heavily against her ribs. It was only then that she realized that they were already filling up again.

“This could be a problem,” she said to herself, more impressed than frightened at this point. “But it’s better than the alternative—I think.”

She considered the pros and cons of hyper-productive breasts. She thought if she was clever and careful about it, she may just be able to get by for the next two months leading up to graduation without giving away her condition. Then she thought a little more and realized there was almost no chance of getting by that long without someone getting suspicious. Plus, she’d have to tell Victoria about it at some point, there was no way she wouldn’t figure out something was up when Stephanie took extended trips to the milk room at every possible opportunity.

And there was the main thing, she would have to figure out her new schedule to keep herself out of trouble. The school was legally required to make accommodations for girls that produced enough, extra-long breaks when necessary and emergency trips to the milk room among them, but she would have to get a doctor’s note to qualify. Things could get awkward this week until she found a way to get to her doctor. She didn’t want to be the center of attention for her production any more than for being dry.

As Stephanie sat in her room, hiding away and dreading her day at school, she heard her mother call down the hallway for her to wake up as usual. She snuck to the bathroom when she was sure she wouldn’t be spotted to milk herself one last time, draining at least another liter or so in the process, though she didn’t even bother to fill a bottle this time and couldn’t be entirely sure. She shuddered with orgasm halfway through and could tell that the sensitivity wasn’t decreasing with time. It was honestly going to become a problem at this rate. She couldn’t possibly go into a milk room to pump if she was going to cum every time she did. Why couldn't she just have twenty-four hours without worrying about looking like some kind of freak of nature?

Getting through school was going to be a problem today, she knew it, but she had no alternative. She'd just have to deal with it. Maybe this new problem would cement her as a legend in the school for a less negative reason. Stranger things had happened.


End file.
